


Wet Jeans

by Isra



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isra/pseuds/Isra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the setting of this story, the guys have some kind of sexual history (it’s not really important what, just know that this isn’t their first rodeo.) </p><p>Inspired by GMM 473.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wet Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> In the setting of this story, the guys have some kind of sexual history (it’s not really important what, just know that this isn’t their first rodeo.) 
> 
> Inspired by GMM 473.

“And there you go, there’s Pool Pants — coming to a store near you.”

A couple seconds passed while the water sloshed over the top of the plastic pants puddled around Link’s knees and the two men tried to think of something else to say. It soon became clear that Rhett’s statement was a good place to end the bit, so Eddie stopped recording and Stevie turned off the water.

Link bent forward and back at the hips, trying to dump the water out of the mangled kiddie pool that was attached to his waist. He got most of it poured onto the pavement before Rhett came over and helped him lift the rope and towel harness off of his shoulders and then the whole pink plastic contraption fell down to his feet. Link tried to step out of it, but the oversized rubber shoes wouldn’t come through the hole they’d cut for his waist and he started to fall. Rhett grabbed his flailing arms and held them tightly until he regained his balance.

“Thanks,” Link muttered, keeping a grip on his friend’s forearms as Stevie and Eddie helped extract his feet. Once free, he looked down at his soaking-wet jeans. The water was making them bind uncomfortably at his waist and it was only a matter of time before they chafed the rest of him. “I’m gonna change into shorts,” he announced.

Rhett looked him up and down. “You gonna be able to get those off? They look pretty tight.”

Link rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Yes, Rhett, I think I’ll be able to take my pants off.”

Rhett shook his head. “If you say so, man.”

Link left a trail of wet footprints from the lot to the studio door, which swung shut behind him as Rhett began helping the rest of the crew put the finishing touches on the “Pool Head” box. He watched Eddie wrap another layer of duct tape around the bottom. “This thing’s gonna leak like a sieve,” Rhett said.

“Yeah, we’ll have to be quick with the buckets,” Stevie agreed. “Are you sure you’ll be able to breathe?”

“It’ll probably leak so much it won’t matter,” Rhett answered, but he picked up the snorkel nonetheless. He practiced with it for a few minutes while the others continued to fuss with the box. Finally they were all standing around with nothing else to do but wait.

“How long does it take to change pants?” Stevie grumbled as she checked the settings on the camera.

Rhett glanced at his watch. Link had been inside for at least ten minutes. “Good question.  
I told ‘im it wasn’t gonna be easy.” He looked at the crew and sighed. “I’ll go see what the holdup is.”

The interior of the studio was dark compared to the sunny lot and Rhett stopped just inside to let his eyes adjust while he called Link’s name.

He heard a response yelled from somewhere further inside. “Rhett?”

Rhett moved toward the sound. “Link?” The acoustics in the studio were strange and it felt like they were playing Marco Polo. He eventually tracked his friend down to the bathroom on the second floor and approached the closed door.

“What’s goin’ on, Link?” he called.

Link’s muffled voice was resigned. “You were right.”

“Well that’s no surprise, but what exactly am I right about this time?”

“These jeans are extremely difficult to get off.”

Rhett laughed. “Are you stuck?”

There was a pause, then, “Are you alone?”

“Yeah, the rest of the crew’s still outside. We’re all waiting for you, you know.”

The bathroom door cracked open to reveal Link standing on the other side with his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped and the waistband rolled down around his hips. The wet fabric was twisted and bunched. His white cotton briefs were still in place, if somewhat askew. His lips were pressed together in embarrassed frustration and his face was red with exertion. “This is ridiculous.”

Rhett laughed. “Yes, yes it is.”

“Are you gonna help me or what?”

Rhett took a step into the bathroom, forcing the other man to step back or be bowled over. He closed the door behind himself and locked it. “Sure, son, I’ll get you out of your jeans.”

Link’s impatient frown softened into a nervous smile. “They’re on, um, really tight.”

Rhett bared his teeth in a wolfish grin. “I like a challenge.”

He brought his hands to the other man’s hips and worked his thumbs under the tight fabric of the waistband. Link’s skin was cold from the water evaporating off of it and Rhett’s hands were burning by comparison. He closed his eyes as Rhett’s fingers curled around the sensitive skin under his ribs.

Rhett stepped close to him, looking down at Link’s long eyelashes and parted lips. He pushed down slowly on the waistband and it gave a little, sliding a tiny bit further down Link’s hips, taking his underwear with it. The taller man grunted with effort and pushed more roughly, giving Link’s torso a little shake as he attempted to jerk the waistband down. Link braced his palms on the sink and tried to hold himself up against the force Rhett was exerting on his lower body. He wiggled his hips in an attempt to assist and the other man’s large hands clasped his pelvic bones in response.

Millimeter by millimeter, rocking Link’s hips with each tug and pull, Rhett eventually managed to get the man’s jeans down to just above his knees. The fabric was still twisted and bound upon itself, which had the effect of holding Link’s knees tightly together. His underwear had, incidentally, accompanied the jeans to their current location.

Rhett lifted his hands from the jeans and brought them to the tops of Link’s newly exposed thighs. He leaned forward, towering over his friend, and Link looked up at him in confusion. “I don’t think that’s far enough for me to get them off.”

Rhett’s eyes were narrowed, his lips curved in a smirk. “Oh, it’s far enough.”

Link took a quick breath as Rhett’s hot fingertips traced over his skin. “Far enough for what?”

“For me to get _you_ off.”

Rhett leaned down and put his lips on the curve of Link’s neck, and the shorter man let his head fall to the side with a soft moan. As Rhett’s teeth traced along the moist skin, he pushed Link’s shirt up, passing his palms over the tense abdominal muscles before exploring higher. He bit down hard over Link’s pulse, drawing a gasp and a shudder as his thumbs passed roughly over both small erect nipples.

Link’s feet shifted, trying to find purchase on the slippery bathroom floor, unbalanced with his knees bound together. His hips rolled as he pushed his body against Rhett’s, whining in the back of his throat. The taller man’s clothes were somewhat damp as well, and the coolness of them was a startling contrast to his burning hands and mouth.

Rhett thrust a foot between Link’s, kicking him further off balance. Link’s hands grasped at Rhett’s shoulders, fingers digging into the hard muscles, trying to hold himself upright. “Ahh, Rhett, Rhett—“

Rhett growled and reached up to grab Link’s wrists, pulling them away from his shoulders and twisting them behind the man’s back, using one hand to hold his wrists crossed together against his spine. Link’s back struck the mirror above the sink as he gasped. Rhett stared down at him. “You gonna cooperate, son?”

Link panted, chest heaving. He blinked up at his friend with glazed eyes, shoulders rolling as he strained against a grip as strong as a vise. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak, but his words were swallowed by a groan as Rhett’s free hand found his cock. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the glass, hips rocking reflexively.

Rhett stroked him deftly into full hardness, his large hand wrapping around Link’s manhood with a practiced skill. As he did so, he captured Link’s lips in a savage kiss that muffled the other man’s moans. He pressed his thighs into Link’s, pinning the man against the countertop as Link’s legs threatened to buckle entirely. He kept stroking slowly and deliberately and grinned as he felt he heat rising within his lover’s body, driving away the last of the water’s chill.

Still holding Link’s wrists against the small of his back with one hand, Rhett released the man’s cock and clenched the front of his shirt in his other fist. He wrenched the wet fabric up to Link’s collarbones, pulling his back into an arch and exposing his slim, shivering torso. Rhett bent down and ran his mouth over his friend’s flushed chest, flicking his pointed tongue around one nipple before scraping his teeth along it. Link whimpered and bucked his hips as Rhett lingered there, teasing. Rhett moved to the other nipple and closed his teeth on it sharply, grinning as Link cried out in pain and pleasure.

Rhett reveled in his friend’s helpless writhing, tightening his grip on his wrists and restraining him without mercy. He ran his tongue unhurriedly down Link’s sternum and stomach, swirling around his navel before following the wispy line of hair further down. He brushed his beard over the underside of Link’s cock with teasing slowness as the man moaned and twitched. “Oh, oh gosh,” the smaller man breathed.

Rhett drew his tongue up the length of the shaft and back down, then did it again. “Please… god, please,” Link whispered, pulling against Rhett’s grip as he rocked his hips. With his free hand, Rhett caressed the man’s chest, running his fingers through the soft curls of hair and cupping the subtly protruding ribs.

Rhett finally relented and took the head of the man’s cock into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it as Link gasped. Rhett bent down further, allowing the majority of Link’s manhood to push into his throat as he caressed its underside with his tongue. When he had taken all of it and his lips reached its base, he paused, listening to the soft noises of ecstasy and enjoying the feel of the man’s wrists still trying to pull free.

After a long moment, Rhett pulled back and straightened up, bringing his hand down to the man’s cock, which was now slippery with his saliva. He kissed Link’s panting mouth while stroking him again, this time with relentless intensity.

He watched Link’s face contort with a fierce and vulnerable concentration, the muscles in his torso flexing rhythmically. “Yes, yes,” he gasped, thrusting up into Rhett’s hand as best he could while restrained the way he was.

Rhett leaned down, his breath hot on Link's neck as he growled an order. “Come for me, Link.”

Link moaned harshly at the command, drawing a huge gulping breath. He rolled his head against the mirror with his eyes closed and murmured wordless noises of need, his pitch growing higher and higher. As Rhett’s teeth closed over his throat, he cried out one final time and came forcefully onto his own stomach and chest with a long, drawn-out groan. He shuddered and gasped as Rhett’s stroking slowed, the taller man carefully drawing out his lover’s pleasure as far as it would go before gently letting go of him.

He also released Link’s wrists and the man brought his arms back to his sides, whimpering as the muscles protested. Rhett grabbed a hand towel and cleaned off his friend’s torso before wrapping both arms around him and holding him close. He supported Link’s weight and kissed the top of his head as the man shivered with aftershocks.

When they had both calmed, Rhett gave Link a tender, lingering kiss, then knelt at his feet. He grasped the bottoms of the man’s jeans and pulled them down and off with surprising ease. Link chuckled. “I guess they just need to be wiggled around in a bit,” he said in a voice that sounded slightly raw.

Rhett smiled. “That was my plan all along.”

Link laughed outright. “I just bet it was!”

Rhett got to his feet and they joined together again in an embrace. Link pressed his cheek into his friend’s chest with a contented sigh as the taller man stroked his hair. After a few minutes there was a delicate knock at the door, followed by Stevie’s voice. “You guys ready for the next part yet?”

Rhett picked up Link’s shorts from the hook on the back of the door and tossed them to him. “Yep!” he called. “We’ll be right out.”

He turned back to Link and watched him pull on the shorts, then opened the door and led the way down the stairs. As they exited the studio into the bright sunlit lot, Rhett said casually, “I think I’m gonna need help getting out of my jeans after the next shoot, buddy.”

Link looked up at him with a huge lopsided grin. “Anytime, Rhett.”


End file.
